Five Phases! The Perfect Plan!
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Sasuke is tired of keeping his relationship with Naruto a secret, so why not come up with the most ingeniuos plan to expose them? YAOI SASUNARU! SAKURA TORTURE! FOR ALRYE!


**One day Alrye and I were talking about how to torture Sakura cause she's a stupid bitch and everyone hates her...DON'T DENY IT! ANYWAY an idea for a fanfic popped out of our heads. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!! FOR ALRYE...normal PV  
--**

Sasuke Uchiha walked down the path that lead to the Yamanaka's flower shop. He knew that Sakura would be there. She was going to be there to get Rock Lee some flowers, he got into another drunken accident and was currently in the hospital. When will people learn that Lee can't handle his liquor? The pink haired girl left the shop with the flowers. The Uchiha caught up to her.

" Hey Sakura." Sasuke said with a smile.

Sakura was shocked, the Uchiha never smiled!

" Hi Sasuke," She said smiling back, a slight blush on her face.

" I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Sakura's mouth almost fell off her face. UCHIHA SASUKE HAD FINALLY ASKED HER OUT ON A DATE. The pink haired girl nodded her head rapidly.

" Alright then I will come to get you at seven tonight. See you later Sakura." Sasuke said walking away.

Sakura screamed like a fan girl and ran back into Ino's flower shop to tell her about the date Sasuke and her were going on.

" Ino! Guess what?!" She said excitedly.

The blonde girl looked up from watering the flowers. " What is it billboard brow?"

Sakura smiled, " Well you pig, Sasuke just asked me out on a date." Ino dropped the watering can she was holding and stared at the pink haired girl, her mouth agape. Sakura triumphant for once in her life, she had finally beaten Ino at something other than being a ninja.

" Well I'll tell you about our date tomorrow. See you tomorrow Ino."

Sakura pranced out of the shop, she looked down at her hand. The flowers she had bought for Lee were starting to wilt. The pink haired girl started to calm herself as she walked to the hospital to see her injured friend.

**Sasuke's PV  
--**

Sakura reacted exactly as I thought she would. Phase one of my plan had been put into action as soon as she said yes. Now I needed to work on phase two. I walked down the small street that lead to Naruto's apartment. Unbeknownst to everyone in the village, we were in a relationship and personally it bothered me that we've been hiding it for so LONG! I wanted to come out and tell everyone but Naruto is way to afraid of what people will think of us. Maybe I should have been more weary of what people thought but I've never really cared for the opinions of others. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Naruto opened it a few moments later.

" Sasuke? Did we have a date tonight?" He asked confused by my presence. I smiled at him and shook my head. He moved to the side and I went in. His apartment was covered in old ramen packages, when we moved in together he was going to pick up after himself. My house was not going to be a pig-sty just because Naruto is there. He sat down at the small table in the middle of his house and I grabbed the other chair.

" Naruto, I know you don't want to but...I want to tell people about us." I said bluntly.

He pouted at me. God I loved his lips, those perfect plump pouty lips. I leaned forward unconsciously and Naruto moved closer as well. Our lips crashed together. He nipped at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him in, our tongues pushed and wrapped around each others. The kiss was nice and deep. I broke the it and he whimpered. He was in a lustful condition, and I wasn't in a better state.

" I'm sorry Naruto." I muttered. The lust in his eyes was replaced by confusion. I reached over the table and hit him on the neck with a swift motion. My body moved from its place right in time to catch him before he hit the floor. I picked up my little blonde and walked out of his apartment. Phase two, complete.

**2 hours later  
--**

I arrived at Sakura's house. She opened the door with a smile on her face, I smiled back. My hand reached out for hers, she blushed and her fingers wrapped around mine. We walked down a path that lead into the restaurant district of Kohona.

" Where do you want to go?" I asked. She looked around.

" Umm you pick," She said timidly. This made me wish Naruto was here instead of Sakura. At least he had some balls and would pick where we would eat. We ended up at a barbeque place. It wasn't to extravagant but it wasn't a rat hole either. I placed my meat and vegetables on the fire. After mine were cooked Sakura did hers. We hadn't really talked as much as I hoped we would have...So I decided to talk about something we could both agree on.

" Naruto is such a dumb ass." I said shaking my head.

She giggled. " He is but, you have to admire his spirit. And without him you wouldn't be here right now." I knew she said that to say something good about Naruto but it still stung me that I was stupid enough to leave someone like him.

" God I wish I had realized what a mistake I was making." I said rubbing my temples with my thumb and middle finger. Sakura swallowed some of the food she was chewing. She looked at me straight in the eye.

" Naruto and I both understood why you did what you did. You wanted to become strong enough to kill your brother, and you had been seduced by your curse mark." She said, a faint smile graced her face. Her hand laid itself on mine.

" Thank you Sakura. I needed to hear that." I said holding her hand.

After we finished our dinner I decided it was time to put phases three through five. " Sakura I wanna take you somewhere private."

Her hand tightened around mine and I knew she blushing. It took us a few minutes to get to where I wanted. She was nervous and backed away from me into a tree. I pinned her wrists together above her head, she leaned forward. How cute she was expecting me to kiss her. Instead I grabbed a kunai and stabbed it through her wrists. A smirk made its way onto my face as I walked over to a nearby bush, I bent over and pulled a tied up Naruto out. He kicked his legs and struggled as much as he could but I had used chakra to bond his body. Sakura knew not to pull out the kunai, she would bleed to death.

" Sasuke why are you doing this?!" she screamed. " Are you evil after all? Have you put up an act just to kill Naruto and I?"

I shook my head. " I did this for a reason, and you will pass on this information to everyone. The Uchiha Sasuke you fell in love with is...GAY. And so is Naruto, we're a couple."

My dear little blonde stopped struggling, and then he exploded. " SASUKE!! HOW COULD YOU TELL HER THAT!?" He screamed, getting on his feet. I silenced him by crashing my lips onto his. I could tell he was nervous about kissing in front of Sakura but my tongue would ease his mind. He granted me entrance into his mouth and I re-explored the moist sweet cavern. God the things I could do to this mouth. He moaned into the kiss and my tongue softly rubbed against his. We quickly began a game of dominance, but of course I won. His body slumped and I had to support him. After a moment I decided to push him into a near by tree. The tree supported his weight as I continued to do what I do best.

I broke the kiss and Naruto whined. But I easily silenced his protests by licking and biting his neck, I left lots of love marks on his sweet flesh. My teeth ripped open my blonde's shirt, I couldn't resist the urge to bite Naruto's soft chest. He moaned and arched when I bit his nipple. My other hand reached out and pinched the other nipple into hardness, it made him shiver. I placed kisses down his stomach 'til I reached the top of his pants. He was nervous about this. Slowly the buttons came undone and the zipper fell, his pants and boxers slowly after. He was only semi-erect, but I knew how to fix that. My tongue snaked out and licked the tip, his body twitched. The head was placed into my mouth and I suck on it eagerly. I broke my sucking to kiss and lick his cock from base to tip. After a few moments my mouth relocated itself to Naruto's balls, I licked them. My blonde screamed and buck forward, my hands firmly attached themselves to his hips. I sucked on his balls and the whole time I could hear his moans and whimpers, my cock was getting hard and I knew that I couldn't take it much longer. One of my hands moved up to his mouth, he took three fingers into his mouth and sucked on them seductively. I pulled the fingers out when they were nice and wet.

" Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded his head and I began to rub his entrance with the first finger, Naruto thrust back onto it and moaned. I let my finger enter him and quickly I added the second finger, I scissored his tight heat. After a few minutes for him to adjust to the stretching, I added the last finger. My mouth softly engulfed Naruto's erection and he moaned harshly. He didn't know whether he should thrust forward or push himself back. He came into my mouth, I licked and swallowed as much as possible. Naruto fell to his knees and I undid my pants. Gently I laid him on the ground and positioned myself to enter. My lips connected to his shoulder and I lick it as my length went in, inch by inch. Once it was inside I wait for him to adjust to me.

" MOVE SASUKE!" He almost yelled.

I complied to his wishes and thrusted into him again. He whimpered and I thrusted again, I needed to find his sweet spot again. After a few blind thrusts I found it and judging by the sounds Naruto was making I hit it head-on. My blonde was crying out my name and I just kept a steady pace. He moaned wantonly and I pulled him into my lap.

" Ride me Naruto." I said. He blushed but complied, his body slid down onto my length and I bit back a moan. Naruto pulled his body back up and pushed himself back down, that time I moaned harshly. He smiled at the pleasure he was causing me. I decided to release him arms from the chakra bonds, when his arms were freed he placed his hands on my chest and I placed mine on his hips. He pushed off of my chest and slammed himself back down, I knew he hit his prostate hard cause he almost fell off my lap. He repeated this motion while moaning my name and after a few good thrusts I came. His body stiffened the went slack as he came onto my chest. Naruto passed out and I redressed us. Then I remembered Sakura was still pinned to the tree beside me. My eyes wondered up to her, she had fainted do to blood loss through her nose. I pulled the kunai out of her wrist and healed the wounds, I would drop her off at her home before returning Naruto to his apartment. All of a sudden I heard rustling in the bushes.

" SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled.

All of a sudden Hitoko-sama and Alrye stepped out of the darkness, they were holding their noses and giggling. The duo were holding cameras, and that's when it hit me. THEY WERE TAPING NARUTO AND I!! They realized my anger and began to run.

" DON'T BE MAD SASUKE!!" Hitoko-sama yelled.

After a hour of chasing them I gave up and returned my teammates to their houses.

**THE NEXT DAY! regular PV!**

Sakura had told everyone about what happened to her. At first no one believed her until all of Sasuke's fan girls mysteriously became SasuNaru fanatics. Alrye and Hitoko would make big bucks by selling the sex tape along with some very hot pictures to the many fan girls.

**YAY!! ALL DONE!! OHHH A BIT OF ADVERTISING FOR MY FRIEND MELODY726, SHE HAS WRITTEN A STORY THAT I'VE BEEN HELPING WITH CHECK IT OUT ITS CALLED 'TROUBLE ON THE PLANE' UCHIHAS, OROCHIMARU AND AN AIRPORT WHAT MORE COULD YOU ASK FOR?!**

**Naruto: Pfft. I like how your advertising someone else's fanfic in this one.  
Me: Shut up!! I'm doing it for Melo-chan!  
Naruto: -shakes head and walks away-  
Me: THIS IS HITOKO-SAMA!! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
